dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
A Door that Opens Part 16
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 15 Her card knights were destroyed, her parade was ruined, her castle had been decimated and her own people bore witness to the disgraceful way mere pirates stormed her own kingdom. There was a wide river that ran near her castle, one where many fish were caught on a day to day basis. It ran green now, but she began to imagine it red. This red would not simply be blood, this would be blood, flesh, and organs of that horrible little cat. How could there be a Cheshire Cat that still drew breath? She ordered them all killed many years ago! She would need to deal with this matter, but first, there was a very angry little teenage girl in front of her, wielding the vorpal blade toward her, with her own scythe in hand, ready for the confrontation. Alice: I have kept quiet for far too long, your highness. ''This tyranny will end with you stepping down, and stepping down immediately! '''Queen:' Grinning Such a bold little girl you've become, my dear. Such a shame you conspire against me with such rogues. I would have chosen you as my successor in a heartbeat, but since you have already reached a level of treason that has gone beyond all bounds, your death will have to make a sufficient spectacle. Alice: I will never let you give a single command ever again! Dori Dori No! turned white The Queen took a step back, waiting for something to occure. '' '''Alice:' Hi Sennyo! A burst of fire occured around her, and through the fire came little people, all of them with butterfly-like wings, and they began running, around 20 or 30 of them, all around the Queen. Soon they jumped, and began flying all around the Queen in spirals, heating up the very air around her. '' '''Queen:' at the show of power Very good, but I have power beyond this world! The Queen sliced the air with her scythe, ripping the very fabric of matter, and causing a dark rift before her. The black rift pulsed with dark energies that blackened any of the fairies near it. '' '''Queen:' The worlds beyond this are far beyond your comprehension in every way. I promise there is no escaping now, young Alice! I have opened the rift now, and everything in this world shall see the true gloom that was meant to take it! Now begin! The Queen spread her hands and began to widen the rift, causing blackness to engulf her visage. One giant hand came from the tear in that reality, and went to grasp the girl. '' ''Alice's eyes opened wide, but she did not allow such a show of power to overcome her. She swiped the vorpal blade across the palm of the hand, drawing it back just enough with a shining scar in the middle of it. '' '''Alice:' This is what you planned for Wonderland all along? You witch of no virtue! I will end this! [She jumped up high and landed on the giant hand's wrist and traveled up its arm. Before it could possibly retaliate, she scowled at the queen, and then stabbed deeply into the arm, where the elbow met the arm, and tore it with a gigantic light blazing in the very middle of it. From the depth of the other world, she heard a roar, and a tremor shutter down the arm. The Queen of Hearts had no idea what to think of such unexpected maneurvering. She could feel her bond with the other side getting weaker as the arm began to retreat back into the rift, and her skin began to rot away, leaving black patches all over her cheeks and arms. She dropped the blade of her scythe onto the ground, and glared at the girl. '' '''Queen:' This is not over! ---- As the last Cardknight fell, Chio, Rinji, and Usagi stood among countless card bodies strewn about the battlefield. Chio was especially fatigued, having taken down the bulk of them all, but the very prospect of his Captain and their swordswoman fighting along side him kept him from showing them his weakness. Usagi sheathed her sword, and looked at the battles that were happening near the ruined castle. '' '''Usagi: '''We need to help them. moving fast toward them, her sword ready to draw '''Chio:' I'll help Nikk! See if you can help Ali--- Whoa!! to a screeching stop as a gigantic spider came seemingly out of nowhere and smashed the ground in front of them with its massive eight legs. All of them stopped to see this monstrosity of a bug, one with no other features than pure black, smooth exoskeleton and little prickles up and down the backs of its legs. The trio stared it down for a moment, and as Chio started to take a step back, he found that he couldn't move. '' '''Chio:' What the-- hey! looked down to see the spider's webs were stuck to his feet and he couldn't get it to budge. Usagi looked at their feet, and tried to get her feet free as well. She even tried cutting the webs with her sword, but she was correct in thinking it wouldn't help at all. Both of them looked over at Rinji, who seemed surprisingly calm in such a situation. Chio: Rinji? What are you smiling about? Rinji's eyes turned to him in such a way he had never seen out of the Catman before. The smile that was on his face was extremely strange as well, and at length, the tigerstripes on the back of his head and around his cheeks turned completely white, and the red in his fur turned purple. Usagi: So... I wasn't dreaming? Rinji? Rinji: Trust me, I did this for the crew, and I'll explain later. For now, just wait for me. Chio and Usagi nodded, not questioning him in the slightest. That was when the bottom half of his body turned to vapor, and floated above the webbing. Both of their eyes widened, and they watched him float straight toward the spider. His entire body dispersed into vapor, and the only things that could be discerned from his features was his sharp-toothed grin and eyes that had went from gold to green not only in the irises, but also tinted green in the corneas. Even with no actual facial features or orifices of any kind, Rinji found a way to infiltrate anything he could and go straight inside the Spider's head. In an instant, the Spider went limp, and fell to the ground, breaking the ground beneath him, and the stickiness in his webs went away, freeing both Chio and Usagi. Both of them looked at one another for much longer than they should have, and then turned to help their companions who were currently in a bad situation. ---- Rinji materialized, and got into a stance, ready to fight any heart or lung that dared cross him in the spider's belly. Even the white blood cells in its blood, he was ready to take on any of their infection fighting qualities. However, he was taken aback somewhat to find himself in a normal, suburban house. There was white carpeting, a dark, red couch against a bright, brown wall with a very beautiful painting hanging above it. There was a black fan running on low above on the ceiling, and a fireplace with a very active flame roaring with a calm, collected chaos. Rinji looked at all of these things, even eyeing the coat rack to the side of him, in which he took off his suit jacket and hung it from the lowest rung. Voice: How very kind of you, how very considerate. Please, sit. Rinji turned to see a very strange sight, one that he thought he would never see ever again. In fact, he thought this particular individual was dead. Still, there he sat. A bright blonde fur Nekojin who wore green sunglasses, he sat in a wooden rocking chair, with which he rocked contently. The Catman had a small smile on his face, and he nodded Rinji toward the couch. Rinji's face went limp, his mouth opened wide, and his eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He tried to speak, but his heart was already racing, beating against his lungs. '' '''Rinji:' ....J... Jiro?! A Door that Opens Part 17 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories